


Do Ice Queens Dream of Cybernetic Dolts?

by brokenmimir



Series: White Rose Week 2018 [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, F/F, White Rose Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: White Rose Week 2018 Day Eight: Free Day!The best Runners in the business are Team RWBY, but this isn't a normal job.  Infiltrating the Schnee Development Corporation's headquarters is always personal.





	Do Ice Queens Dream of Cybernetic Dolts?

“I still don't get why you didn't ask Blake to do this,” Ruby said as she carefully looked for any pressure plates or sensors that might cause her problems. Once she was satisfied that there was nothing untoward she raised the electromagnetic climbing grip built into her stealthsuit's right glove another few feet higher and attached it to the wall, before scanning the next arm length up.

“First of all, remember your radio discipline,” Weiss said snootily. “Don't use proper names while on a job, so call her Shadowcat.”

“Ugh, Weiss, you know nobody can hack us,” Ruby groaned. “I mean, it's your signal. You're the best of the best, after all.”

She peeked out of the corner of her eye at the chibi version of Weiss sitting on her shoulder. It never ceased to amaze her how cute the little thing was, with her big head, and tiny, immaculately dressed body. The little Weiss was blushing from the praise, making Ruby smirk. Unfortunately her partner spotted the expression somehow and the avatar scowled at her.

“Nothing's perfect,” she snapped, looking away and bringing a tiny hand up to her scarred face.

More than anything Ruby wished Weiss was physically there so that she could comfort her, and not just a computer simulation projected onto her optic nerves by cutting edge cybernetics. She cast about for a moment for a distraction, and said the first thing that came to mind. “Hey, if it's bad to say your name, how is it okay for you to show me your avatar thingie? I mean, it looks like you, if you were a kids cartoon or something.”

Weiss rolled her eyes and straightened up, her voice taking on a lecturing tone. It was kind of annoying, but lecturing was better than brooding, and Ruby would put up with almost anything to keep Weiss from being lost in her head and the painful memories it was filled with. “I downloaded my avatar into the computer system implanted in your head. All my signal is doing is telling it how to move, not what it looks like.”

“So that's why I can't get you out of my mind,” Ruby said in her best flirting voice.

Unfortunately Weiss was unimpressed. “You should subvocalize. Talking out loud risks being overheard or picked up on microphone.”

“Overheard?” Ruby said, looking around. “Out here?”

Ruby was currently clinging to the side of Schnee Metroplex, the tallest building in Remnant. It towered over even the Atlas Arcology, and after steadily climbing since morning she was now above the layer of smog clouds and had a good view of the red sun as it set in the distance. Below, through the thick pollution, the ground was a sea of color as the sprawling city dominated half of the continent, and it seemed as though every square foot of it had some kind of light.

It would've been a lovely view, if she wasn't tired, sweaty, and constantly buffeted by winds powerful enough to not only steal away the sound of her voice, but also to threaten to to rip her away from the building. Or if it wasn't the headquarters of the Schnee Development Corporation, the most powerful and evil megacorp in the world.

“Ruby,” Weiss sighed. “This isn't just some normal run. This is… if they catch you…”

Ruby sighed as well, before sticking her tongue out at the Weiss avatar. “Then I'll just make sure they don't catch me.”

They bickered for a little while longer, and it was fully dark by the time she reached her destination. Weiss helpfully showed her the window she needed to enter through by highlighting it with a spinning snowflake sigil, like some kind of mission marker in a video game. Yang had been the one to strong arm Weiss into playing games, and after a few losses she'd taken to hacking every game they played so that she always won. Yang had yet to catch on, Blake found it funny, and Ruby… Ruby was just happy to see Weiss smiling even if it was while rubbing in her (unearned) victories.

Ruby managed to get the faceplate covering the window security system off without dropping anything or falling, and more sigils quickly popped up, this time helpfully including labels showing what to do to setup a remote hack of the defenses. The little chibi Weiss even came sliding down her shoulder to help point things out while bossily ordering her around.

Once they were inside Ruby became more serious, switching to subvocalization as she glanced around the dark room, happy that Weiss was already adjusting her night vision implants to compensate. “Now what?”

“We're close,” Weiss whispered… not that anyone could hear her, as the sound was being directly transmitted to her auditory nerves. “Just keep an eye out for guards. If they spot you this whole attempt was wasted.”

More snowflake sigils guided her path, and Ruby and Weiss worked their way around the intense security patrols, while also avoiding all of the many, many automated defenses. Most of them were traditional cameras, laser grids, and sensors, but there were more than a few lethal traps scattered about, ready to kill anyone who didn't register as a valid employ with a reason to be on that floor.

“Okay, we're here,” Weiss said.

Ruby looked around. “I don't see anything.”

Weiss huffed. “Over there, dolt.”

A sigil highlighted a small air vent, and Ruby gave it a dubious look. “That's… small.”

“You can fit… barely,” Weiss said. “Blake's a little too large, though, which is why this mission had to be you. If all those cookies you eat had even put on even one more pound you'd have to go in without your stealthsuit on, but you should be able to make it.”

Ruby climbed the wall and removed the vent, happy that it required nothing more complicated than a screwdriver for a change. Once she removed it she gulped at the tiny entrance. She probably could make it, but it was going to be _tight_.

Chibi Weiss hopped into the vent and gave her an encouraging smile. “You can do it. Just… focus on me.”

After taking one more deep breath Ruby climbed into the vent. Her breasts scraped against the edge in a very painful way that made her glare at Weiss' avatar, but eventually she got her torso in. Getting the rest of the way through was even worse, as both hips scratched painfully against the sides of the vent, and she was pretty sure she'd lost some skin before she was fully into the duct. Even worse, the scraping hurt her bottom as badly as the time Weiss convinced her to try a flogger, and that had been a one and never again thing.

The grate on the other side was no bigger, and she had to use her fingers tips to insert a special electromagnetic screwdriver through the vent cover and over the region of the screws. She would've breathed a sigh of relief upon getting it open if it was physically possible to inhale deeply. The only good part was that leaving the vent was easier than making it in, even if she did fall face first onto the ground on the other side.

“Ow...” she mumbled.

Chibi Weiss climbed up onto her and leaned over, giving her nose a kiss. It was too cute, and Ruby really wished she could feel it, but it made her feel better anyway. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Ruby subvocalized. “But you're gonna owe me for this one.”

“I'll give you real kiss to make it feel better when you get home,” Weiss said, the avatar climbing onto her shoulder as Ruby stood. Ruby rubbed her bottom, and Weiss glanced down and saw it, before leaning over and whispering in her ear. “I'll even kiss you there if it'll make it feel better.”

Ruby gulped. “O-okay. Um… what do I do now?”

It turned out to be a simple procedure. After replacing the vent cover, Ruby followed the path Weiss pointed out through the large server room. One of the racks of machines had an open slot, and Ruby plugged tiny device she'd brought along into it. It stayed dim for a moment before flashing green.

“Now what?” Ruby asked.

“Now you can walk back out the door and replace the other vent cover,” Weiss said distractedly, although she at least had the decency to provide more direction glyphs. “Once you're done with that go back to the entrance window and you can go home.”

“Couldn't I have used the door to get in here?” Ruby grumbled. “And what'd that do, anyway?”

“The door is locked, and too secure for me to hack remotely in the time we'd have before security notices,” Weiss said. “Fortunately, fire codes require the door to be openable from the inside, so you can leave, and I was able to suppress the alarms doing so would've caused. As for what you did… that little bug gave me access to the SDC Internal Network.”

“I thought you'd already hacked the SDC,” Ruby said.

“Only the external network. Everything really sensitive is on a separate network with no connection to the outside… until now.”

“Oh,” Ruby subvocalized. “That's good.”

“Yes, Ruby,” Weiss mocked. “That's good.”

“Meany,” Ruby pouted, before becoming serious again as the two of them navigated her way back through the building, all the way to her ingress point. After opening the window again, Ruby pulled out her favorite tool, unfolding the tiny wad of ultra thin red cloth and attaching it to her stealthsuit like some kind of old fashioned cape.

“Okay, I've put a blindspot in the cameras,” Weiss said. “Get out of there.”

“Right,” Ruby grinned, climbing out of the window and shutting it behind her, before leaping away from the building. She let the red cloth deploy and then harden into glider wings under her arms, transforming the once tissue sized bundle of cloth into a full wing suit. “Woohoo!”

Two hours later Ruby finally reached her home. On the outside it was a rundown, rotting old warehouse, the sort of building even the homeless hesitated to enter for fear of it falling down on top of them. The inside, to be honest, wasn't any better, combining that with a stench like something had been left out rotting for far too long. Fortunately her nose implant filtered he stench out as long as she kept her mouth closed, and she hurried across the room to the pile of broken pallets in the middle of the floor.

Even before she reached them they began to move, revealing a hidden elevator platform under the wreckage. Hopping onto it cheerfully, she smiled as she descended under the ground dozens of feet, one reinforced door after another closing above her head, her hair blown about by various air pressure changes as not even a single particle of outside air was allowed into the lower chambers. Once she reached them she sighed and entered the changing room.

She stripped quickly and dumped her stealth suit on a table, which then rotated, taking that away to be automatically cleaned and revealing a fresh batch of clothing. She grinned before hopping into the shower, scrubbing down quickly but making sure not to miss anything. Once she was completely clean and disinfected the shower turned off and burst of hot air dried her skin and hair.

She took a moment to check her scratches, but they wouldn't even need bandaging, and satisfied with her health she grabbed the clothing waiting for her. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw the silky red underwear and stockings, and a grin lit up her face. It looked as though Weiss had been serious about making things up to her after all.

Over the exciting lingerie came a punkish black skirt and shirt with a red corset, and over that her favorite red hoody. She brushed her hair and even grabbed the provided breath mint, shaking her head at her girlfriend's obsessiveness. Only once she was done did the far door open, letting her into another airlock, which once again fully cycled the air in the chamber before letting her pass.

The dwelling had originally been nothing but a cold, impersonal bunker, but the four of them had slowly made it their own, and Ruby hummed happily as she strolled to her bedroom. A peek inside revealed an absence of her girlfriend, but another snowflake sigil showed her where Weiss was. Rolling her eyes, she went into her girlfriend's work room.

The large room was dominated by computers and other electronics. Weiss had ceded a desk and bookshelf for Ruby's own tinkering, the area a mess of tools and partially modified firearms, but everything else was pure Weiss, which was to say very expensive, the best of the best, and all laid out in rigid, draconian order.

Sitting in an excessively comfortable chair in the middle of the computers, surrounded by dozens of screens, with more no doubt visible only in her own mind from her advanced neurojack prototype, was Weiss. She was wearing a filmy white nightgown, obviously her side of the sexy evening clothing, but as usual she'd become so lost in her hacking that she hadn't had time to go to their bedroom. Ruby didn't really mind, as there was something incredibly sexy about watching her girlfriend in her element, working so hard at the things she cared about.

After a few minutes without her presence being acknowledged Ruby huffed and walked over, pressing against the side of Weiss' chair and giving her a kiss on top of the head. The pale woman looked up and gave her a sheepish smile. “Sorry, Ruby. I'll only be another minute.”

“You always say you'll only be another minute,” Ruby pouted.

“I know,” Weiss said apologetically. “I'll finish this up quickly and leave it processing for the night.”

“Okay,” Ruby said. “Have you eaten anything?”

“Uh…” Weiss trailed off.

“I'll take that as a no,” Ruby said. “You need to take better care of yourself, Weiss.”

“I know,” Weiss said. “I'm… I'm sorry.”

“I know,” Ruby said, giving her a quick kiss. “Are you up to going to the kitchen?”

“I'll be fine,” Weiss said. “Are you going to make something for us? Besides processed sugar?”

“Ahh,” Ruby whined “Fine. I'll make something real.”

“Thank you, Ruby,” Weiss said. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she said. “You'd better be in there before I'm done cooking, okay?”

“Okay,” Weiss said, already focused on her work again.

Ruby shook her head, but made her way to the kitchen, pulling out preprepared foods and putting them in the machine. She danced from foot to foot as the meals were rehydrated, heated, and otherwise converted from inedible stored material into surprisingly tasty and nutritious food. Not as good as real food from a street vender, but when you're dating a total agoraphobe with a compromised immune system you learn to make do.

Just as she was about to go get Weiss she heard her awkward footsteps. Ruby managed to contain the urge to go run to help support her, knowing that Weiss hated that when she was having her good days, and the fact that she was willing to come to the kitchen meant that it was a good day.

Weiss' face lit up with accomplishment as she managed to reach the kitchen table without falling, and Ruby gave her a happy grin. The same experimental brain implant that was responsible for her incredible control over computer systems had seriously damaged her motor control, making it almost impossible for her to walk on most days. Her father, who had had it implanted into her as a child without her consent had considered it a success, until the other side effect, the near complete destruction of her immune system, had been discovered.

“So, learn anything useful yet?” Ruby asked.

Weiss straightened up even further in her seat. “Of course! It will take time to get past all of the security, but I've already learned more in a few hours than I was able to over the past few years of hacking the outer SDC systems. We'll find a way to bring them down in there, I'm sure of it.”

Ruby grinned. “Blake will be happy to hear that.”

“What father does with the faunus isn't right,” Weiss said firmly.

The faunus had been an attempt to genetically engineer workers, and for many years the megacorps, spearheaded by the SDC, had argued that they lacked all human rights, having been artificially created. It was only over the past decade that that had begun to change, but much of the SDC's power had been grown at the hands of their slave labor.

“You're cute when you're all passionate,” Ruby said with a grin.

“I- I'm not cute,” Weiss stammered, which only made Ruby grin wider. “Hmph.”

Once they had finished eating Ruby quickly cleaned up, which was a simple matter as the automated systems did all the real work. Weiss stood and started to walk toward their bedroom, but she'd only made it half a dozen steps when her legs refused to work right and she started to fall.

She never even got close to the ground, Ruby running across the room with the inhuman speed her cybernetic upgrades granted her, scooping up Weiss long before she touched the ground. She quickly adjusted her grip so that she was holding her girlfriend bridal style as she carried her to their bedroom.

“Sorry,” Weiss mumbled, averting her eyes.

“What for?” Ruby asked.

“I was supposed to be making things up to you, and now you're carrying me,” Weiss said.

Ruby leaned down and kissed her forehead. “And you call me a dolt. Taking care of you makes me happy. Besides, how could I ever get mad at you for something that isn't your fault?”

She reached their bed and carefully placed Weiss onto it, adjusting the sheets and pillows so that she would be in a comfortable position to rest, as well as be able to participate in some fun if she still felt up to it. Usually she did, but sometimes her implant causing problems inflicted terrible migraines, or even a complete loss of motor control, leaving her girlfriend completely paralyzed for hours.

This didn't look like it was going to be a bad one though, and so she locked the door and slowly made her way across the room. She paused and slowly shed her hoody, dropping it the ground behind her, before doing the same for her corset and shirt. She then decided to get really involved, raising her skirt to slowly remove her stockings, trying her best to tease her girlfriend.

Unfortunately she'd never been the most coordinated person in the world, and her blackmarket nervous system upgrades, while granting inhuman agility, probably made that worse. She somehow managed to lose her balance while pulling of the stockings, making her stumble and almost fall to the floor. She could hear Weiss giggling as she regained her footing, making her smile ruefully. She might have failed at being sexy, but at least she'd relaxed her girlfriend.

Once she was down to just the silky red underwear she prowled across the room, climbing onto the bed and crawling up to where Weiss was waiting. “So, are you ready to make things up to me?”

Weiss smiled. “Always. I love you, Ruby.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an exciting week and some change, and I'm very happy to have participated in it. I'm also going to be glad to get back to my slightly more laid back writing pace on Supernatural Affairs; I've pretty much done nothing with my free time since last Saturday besides read and write stories for White Rose Week (not that I'm complaining too much).
> 
> Thank you everyone involved in this week, and thank you everyone who took the time to read my stories!


End file.
